clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae Furukawa
|voiceactor_en = Kara Greenberg |references = at the }} Sanae Furukawa is Nagisa's mother. She is incredibly dumb and spends thousands of rent to a bakery that most likely can't sell of their bread due to the awful flavor. It is a mystery as to how she and her husband support themselves, as they make no money and live in a false reality in which she believes that her bread is the creation of Julia Child. Normally she's very childish and a cry-baby, especially when someone insults her bread, but when needed she can be very strong-willed and dependable. She runs Furukawa Bread with her husband Akio. She often conceives of strange concepts to make breads, which when attempted prove inedible and are never sold. One of the series' frequents gags consists of Akio making a negative comment on Sanae's bread while unaware of her presence, causing her to run off with tears in her eyes, and Akio stuffing his mouth with her bread and saying he loves it as he chases behind her. She also tutors children in the Furukawa Cram School and she's quite proud of the way people often mistake her for Nagisa's older sister because of her youthful appearance. This can be seen in the Sunohara siblings arc, where she poses as Youhei's girlfriend and no one suspects that she is actually an adult. Sanae plays a larger role in the After Story arc, often coming to Tomoya's aid when Nagisa is ill and needs to be accompanied, especially during Nagisa's pregnancy. Before being a baker at the Furukawa Bakery, she was a junior-high teacher, but had to quit her job due to Nagisa's health. After claiming she could bake, they decided to open a bakery, but in the end Akio is the person who does most of the baking. She is the one, together with Akio, who cares for Ushio during the five years after Nagisa's death. She seems to be quite strict with her, but this is just to show her that there is nothing better than being with her father. Sanae is the mastermind behind Tomoya and Ushio's trip to the flower cape, in hope for them to reconcile. She knows Shino, Tomoya's paternal grandmother; however, it is never revealed how they met. In her arc in the visual novel, her cram school was about to be closed down because of the opening of a new one nearby, but in the end the children decided that they still wanted Sanae to tutor them and they manage to avoid the closing down of the Furukawa Cram School. Gallery Sanae crying.jpg|Sanae running off in On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter after being told her bread is a failure. Sanaedressedup.jpg|Sanae dressed up as Youhei's imaginary girlfriend in the After Story episode Search for Fake Love. sanae's bread.jpg|Sanae presenting her infamous bread. sanae05.jpg|Art work of Sanae running out of the bakery crying after being told that her bread is horrible clannad_after2_15.jpg|Sanae, dressing up in different disguises in preparation for her "date" with Sunohara clannad05ba3.jpg|Sanae, meeting Tomoya for the first time in On the Hillside Path Where the Cherry Blossoms Flutter clannad sanae.jpg|Sanae, as she appears in the Clannad visual novel games Trivia * Her name (Sanae - 早苗) can be roughly translated as "The Morning Seedling". References es:Sanae Furukawa